The Gift of Life
by Kate2231
Summary: There are a few ways to give life... When your two best friends lives are on the line and its your fault, what do you do? Sasuke's sitting in a jail cell while Sakura and Naruto fight for their lives...will one of them die?


Silence…

Silence…

Everyone's face was draped in sadness as they waited in the waiting room of Konoha Hospital. Frantic nurses ran out of the Emergency Room covered in crimson liquid. Hope was a word that was scarcely used; especially because there seemed to be none.

Ino was silently crying in Shikamaru's arms. She needed her best friend to live. They grew up together, and although they drifted apart because of the same guy that put her here; Sakura was her angel. Sakura inspired her, gave her hope, and showed her what a true friend was. Ino just wasn't ready to lose the one person that meant most to her. She couldn't stand even the thought of possibly losing her best friend.

Hinata sat alone in a corner with her gaze intently on the floor. Her hair swayed in front of her face and covered her eyes. Small tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she continually felt her heart cringe. The man that she's loved her entire life was dieing along with a girl that she considered one of her first friends besides her teammates and Naruto. Why, why didn't she tell him? She looked over at her cousin who sat all the way across the room. He was watching everything that was happening in the E.R. with his Byakugan. She thought about doing that herself but knew that she wouldn't be able to bear to watch what horrors were happening behind those doors. Her gaze went back to the floor.

A few blocks away, in a prison cell, sat the youngest and only Uchiha left among the living. His bangs fell over his face and his mind wandered to what he had done…

Flashback

It was raining and the wet taste fell on his lips. He was standing in an open area that was only feet away from the cave where the Akatsuki's hide out was. A few meters behind him were his ex-teammates. They had come in an attempt to bring him back again. Lying at his feet was his dead brother. He turned slowly towards his teammates with a smirk on his face and immediately took in their appearances. The boy that was known for being a 'hyper-active-knuckle-head-ninja' had a big goofy grin on his face, just like he used to. His spiky blonde hair was a little longer but his basic features remained the same. He was a little taller, shorter than Sasuke, still had the same blue eyes, and still…annoying. Sasuke could tell that he had gotten stronger though. His outfit was even a bit more matured which made Sasuke happy that he didn't try to stay completely the same.

Sakura, Sakura Haruno, the girl that proclaimed her undying love for him stood next to the blonde idiot. There was no smile on her face though…she was impassive. She had matured into a more womanly figure and her emerald eyes grew into a darker jade. Her hair was still short and her outfit had developed as well. She probably still had that short-temper and was still infatuated with him. There was no doubt really. She could try to deny her love, but he could see through her impassiveness. He knew that she must be bubbling with joy; that was Sakura's personality after all.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! It looks like you finally did it!"-Naruto

"Yeah."-Sasuke

"So, I guess this means you're finally coming back then, eh?"-Naruto

"No."-Sasuke

It was only a brief moment, but Sakura's sadness registered clearly in her eyes. Sasuke felt the sudden ping in his heart, but it left just as fast as it came. Naruto's face grew with rage and he was about to try to punch Sasuke's face in, but Sakura intervened and stopped him. 'It figures that she's still a fangirl…'

"Uchiha-san, we have been ordered to bring you back; by force if necessary. Do you still refuse?'-Sakura

Sasuke just nodded his head and waited for her to explode with rage or beg, but neither happened. He expected tears to at least trickle down her petal-like skin, but that didn't happen either. Instead, she looked up into the sky as small droplets fell on her face and what seemed to get to the Uchiha was that she smiled. Naruto watched with the same amount of shock. What was wrong with her?

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing?'-Naruto

"Thank you…"-Sakura

She brought her face down from the clouds and stared directly into onyx orbs. That same smile was still tugging at her lips. She pulled out black gloves and slid them onto her petite hands. Sasuke was curious as to what she thought she was going to do but when she hit the ground it threw him for a surprise. He jumped just in the nick of time to avoid the massive rocks that were jolting from the ground. In that same moment, she threw another blow to the tree he leapt into and he watched as only splinters were left. That same smile tugged at her lips once again. 'Since when did she become useful in battle?'

"Uchiha-San, please don't let your guard down while in my presence… I'll kill you."-Sakura

It all happened so fast. Sakura appeared to Sasuke's right, and then left, and then disappeared again. She continued this little dance, hitting Sasuke each time she reappeared. Sasuke drew his katana and began blocking her blows. He began to strike back with full force. The katana moved so fast that she was unable to see it every time that it struck a blow at her abdomen or elsewhere. She still managed to get more hits on Sasuke than he did on her and so it was a surprise when she fell back into Naruto's arms. Blood was everywhere on the battle field. The water was slowly causing it to spread and then faint away. The blood dripped like rain from Sakura but she managed to heal the more fatal wounds.

"Sasuke-teme! Look at what you've done!"-Naruto

"Hn."-Sasuke

"You don't even care…"-Naruto

Naruto turned back to Sakura and wiped the blood away from her face. In that same sweep he also knocked the hair out of her face and placed it gently behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and then rested her on the ground. He had his back turned to Sasuke the entire time but when he finally turned back, the fox's chakra had awaken.

Naruto ran with full speed at Sasuke and swiped him with his claws every chance he got. Sasuke would stab Naruto when he received the chance but his attacks were mainly all evasive. He managed to get a few fatal wounds on Naruto but knew that the Kyuubi was fixing those during their fight. No one had even realized that Sakura had awoken from her slumber until it was too late. Naruto fired up his Rasengan and began his sprint towards Sasuke; Sasuke's chidori was ablaze and ready to strike Naruto as he ran at him as well.

"Stop!"-Sakura

Naruto and Sasuke both crooked their heads in response to the yell and horror swept their faces as they watched Sakura run in between them and their attacks. They continued to stare in horror as they could do nothing to redirect their aim and were coming steadily closer to Sakura. Her pink hair tangled and matted against her face thanks to the rain and the wind blowing the rest of it crazily. Both boys knew that she was going to get hit and this time there was no Kakashi to save her. The attacks clashed; Rasengan met with Chidori, but instead of the black glow that engulfed them before when these two attacks met, a warm pale pink etched its way through the black. The attacks had met within Sakura's body and both boys were thrown in opposite directions of the girl that just fell to the ground where she stood.

"Sakura-Chan!"-Naruto

Sasuke didn't say a word, but when both boys looked at the only person that they equally cared for, she was left unmoving on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

End Flashback

Those tears…

Her face…

An angel's face drenched in tears…

He could remember every last detail. He could remember how the heaven's cried for the three friends. He could remember the smell of blood mixed with her natural strawberry scent. He even remembered her gentle touch. She was an angel and he was like the devil itself; they were never meant to cross paths. He was the reason that she would die and she was the reason why he had lived and was now saved.

Flashback

Naruto was lying motionless against a tree. His cerulean eyes had closed after his last look at his pink-haired friend. The fox's chakra had already begun to heal him just like Sasuke presumed it would. Sasuke was unable to move because of his many injuries and knew that he would surely die from blood loss. He let the rain wash away his thoughts and he shut his eyes and let the cold feeling take over. He reopened his eyes abruptly when he felt a warm relief. His eyes darted to where the pain once was and instead of seeing his gaping wound, he say dainty little hands absorbed in green chakra that delicately brushed over his wounds.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!"-Sasuke

"…"-Sakura

"You should be healing yourself or Naruto, no the enemy."-Sasuke

"You were never the enemy, Sasuke-Kun."-Sakura

"That's not what I asked!"-Sasuke

"Hn, Naruto has the fox, you have no one, and I will die no matter what."-Sakura

"Why?"-Sasuke

"That's life, nothing lives forever."-Sakura

No, why are you helping me?! After all the pain I've caused you and Naruto; why?!"-Sasuke

"Silly Sasuke-Kun, like I said; you were never the enemy…and besides…this seems to be the only way to prove my love for you. It seems that the only way you'll accept that I love you is if I die for you just like your clan. You will only accept love after it's been taken from you."-Sakura

"S-Sakura…don't die…"-Sasuke

Sakura finished healing Sasuke's wounds and then began repairing some of the damage that was done to herself. Sasuke watched her very carefully and when their eyes finally met, he saw that same smile. She gave off a warmth that only his mother had ever given him…and yet Sakura seemed so…distant. Sasuke was so busy staring into her eyes that when she gave him a light kiss on the lips, he felt his heart jump in surprise…and something else. He wanted to ask her but then Sakura fell.

"Sakura!"-Sasuke

"I…"-Sakura

"You knew that this was going to happen, didn't you?!"-Sasuke

"I love you, Sasuke-Kun."-Sakura

She closed her eyes and let her heart beat slow. She would die soon without the proper medical attention. Sasuke quickly picked her up and then grabbed the blonde idiot; it took less than a second before he was dashing towards the village he once betrayed.

End Flashback

"Don't die…please don't die, Sakura."-Sasuke

"Funny how one's emotions change when put into a difficult situation."-Tsunade

"What do you want?"-Sasuke

"I wouldn't use that tone with the woman who is going to decide your fate."-Tsunade

"Why did you come here?"-Sasuke

"To get answers."-Tsunade

"Then ask."-Sasuke

"Why did you come back? You could've easily escaped and left both Naruto and Sakura to die."-Tsunade

"I couldn't leave her to die."-Sasuke

"Why not?!"-Tsunade

"Because…"-Sasuke

"Because why?!"-Tsunade

"…I care…about…her."-Sasuke

"Sorry, couldn't hear you. Speak up."-Tsunade

"I said that I couldn't leave her to die because I care about her!"-Sasuke

"Don't you mean love?'-Tsunade

"Shut up…"-Sasuke

"Uchiha, what did Sakura tell you?"-Tsunade

"She…she said that she never considered me to be the enemy…"-Sasuke

"And…what else?"-Tsunade

"What makes you think she said something else?"-Sasuke

"Because I know my student, now spill!'-Tsunade

"She said that she loved me still."-Sasuke

"That all?"-Tsunade

"Yeah."-Sasuke

"Fine, then, can you do me a favor Uchiha?'-Tsunade

"I'm not using my last request on any of your favors."-Sasuke

"No, you won't die; I couldn't do that to Sakura. She's hate me forever. She probably curse me from hell or wherever ninja's go when they die."-Tsunade

-Sigh-"What is it?"-Sasuke

"If Sakura lives, tell her how you feel…and take care of her for me."-Tsunade

"I will…"-Sasuke

**-Hospital- (E.R.)**

ON two separate tables, lay to separate people. These two were different in every way when it came to looks and personalities. One was normal looking while the other was odd; one was hyper and the other calm. The only thing that they were the same in every way was love. When it came to love, they expressed it openly. They both faced the odds for their love and now they had to face their final trial.

"We're losing him!"-Nurse 1

"What about the fox chakra! Shouldn't that be helping him?!"-Nurse 2

"No, it's not enough! Where's Tsunade?!"-Nurse 1

"I…I don't know! She left…"-Nurse 2

Damn it! Only she or…Sakura can pull off this surgery! Why would she leave at a time like this?!"

Just then the young pink-haired woman woke up. She looked at her comrade that was clinging to life and knew that this was it. Her final gift to the people she loves and him will be life. She crawled off the table despite the nurse's objections and pleas to make her to otherwise and walked over to Naruto's bedside. This was it…

**-Waiting room-**

Everyone remained silent as they listened to the commotion going on in the E.R. They listened to the nurse's yell, the monitor's beep…and then to the silence. Everyone turned their heads immediately to the E.R. doors when they heard the abnormal silence. It hasn't been quiet since they all arrived here and now it was dead silent. They weren't sure whether to take that as a good or bad sign. Then a nurse walked out and her expression was blank. Blood stains covered her white outfit and people grew worried.

"I have good news and bad news."-Nurse

"Give us the good news first; we could use it."-Shikamaru

"It seems the good news and bad news intertwines."-Nurse

"Just tell us!'-Ino

"W-well, we were in the process of losing Naruto."-Nurse

"No! Naruto can't be gone…"-Hinata

"Hinata, let her finish…"-Neji

"As I was saying, we were losing Naruto and the only two people who could perfect the surgery were Tsunade and…Sakura. Sakura was in a stable condition and so it wasn't a surprise that Sakura woke up. However, when she saw Naruto's condition, she used the last of her chakra to combat her own injuries…she dies, but was able to perfect the surgery, and so Naruto lived. He was healed so well that he'll be able to leave tonight."-Nurse

A flurry of emotions swept the room. No one knew whether to feel happy or sad at the current predicament. Ino was in a wave of pain, Hinata was happy that Naruto would be alright but sad about Sakura's death, and everyone else couldn't decide. Sakura was dear to everyone, especially Ino and Naruto. Sakura turned to Ino and Naruto after her parent's died and they became like her new family; so it wasn't exactly a surprise that Sakura gave her life in order to save Naruto's. Everyone turned to Ino as she stood up and walked towards the Emergency Room doors with Shikamaru tailing behind.

**-E.R.-**

Naruto opened his eyes just as Sakura fell. He saw her eyes drift close and that ghost of a smile begin to fade as the nurses flung her onto a table next to him and tried to revive her. Tears stung his eyes as he saw that it was of no use. The nurses gave up and once they left, he made his way over to the girl he considered his best friend and sister. He gently moved the hair from her face and wiped away the tears that clung to her cheeks. He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and laid his cheek against hers. He could still feel her warmth.

"Sakura, I know you can hear me. I just want you to know that I love you. No matter how far away from me you are, I'll always love you. You're my family and I'm yours."-Naruto

A door opened behind Naruto and he turned to see Ino and Shikamaru with sad expressions on their faces. He felt ashamed to stand before them knowing that Sakura had given her life for him. It was a surprise when Ino hugged him and Shikamaru gave him a friendly pat on the back. Then Ino and Shikamaru turned to Sakura's lifeless body. Tear's rolled off Ino's face and onto Sakura's. She never wanted to lose the girl that was like her younger sister.

"Sakura, its Ino, wake up. You have to wake up."-Ino

"Ino, she's not…"-Shikamaru

"Billboard Brow! Wake up this very instance! Stop playing games!"-Ino

"Ino, she's dead."-Shikamaru

"No! She's not dead! I just saw her this morning before…before she left for…her…her mission. She's…she's…sleeping."-Ino

"Ino, please…"-Shikamaru

"She's like you Shika; sleeping. She's going to sleep all the time now, just like what you try to do."-Shikamaru

"Yeah, I'm sure it's peaceful."-Shikamaru

"You think?"-Ino

"I know."-Shikamaru

"How?!"-Naruto

Both Ino and Shikamaru turned to face Naruto who had been listening to everything they were saying. His fists were clenched and tears were falling heavily down his cheeks leaving tear stains. He seemed to be lost in a immense world of hurt. Ino and Shikamaru's facial expressions softened at the sight and Ino gave Naruto a hug, reminding him that he wasn't alone and that it wasn't his fault.

"How do you know?!"-Naruto

"Because now she can dream forever and no one can take her dreams away."-Shikamaru

"I like that. I 'm glad she can dream forever in peace."-Ino

"How can you act so happy?! She's dead! Sakura-Chan's gone forever and she's never coming back!"-Naruto

"Naruto, just because you say goodbye, it doesn't mean that you'll never see her again. You're right that she's not coming back, but one day we'll go and meet her wherever she went. She just left before us and when it comes our time to go, she'll be waiting for us. She's probably bragging about how she beat me once again at something. I'm sure I'll hear all about it when it comes my time to go."-Ino

"So…I'll see her again?"-Naruto

"Believe it."-Shikamaru

**-Prison cell- (A day later)**

The blonde idiot stood in front of Sasuke's cell with a key and a pair of old clothes. Sasuke was happy that Naruto was alive but was curious as to where Sakura was. He assumed that Tsunade must've healed them because Naruto looked as good as new and had his over-zealous attitude back and everything. He didn't even look mad about what happened, in fact, he had his goofy grin on.

"Teme, it's time to get you out of here!:-Naruto

"Dobe, those clothes won't fit me anymore."-Sasuke

"Hmm, you're right! We'll have to go shopping!"-Naruto

"Idiot, where's Sakura? If we're going shopping then wouldn't it be good to bring her along?'-Sasuke

"Sasuke…Sakura…she…she…"-Naruto

"She what?"-Sasuke

"She's…"-Naruto

"Mad at me, still in the hospital, what?"-Sasuke

"Sasuke, Sakura's dead."-Naruto

"What?! Last I heard she was stable!"-Sasuke

"She was when she woke up…but I wasn't and only she or Tsunade are capable of performing the surgery that I needed. So, Sakura used up the last of her chakra healing me because Tsunade was nowhere to be found. Sakura gave her life to save mine."-Naruto

Sasuke was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He was mad at Tsunade for being here instead of at the hospital where she was needed. She had to go off and ask him stupid and pointless questions. She had to ask him of a favor that he couldn't even accomplish now that Sakura was dead. She was dead…he couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible. He had carried her alive in his arms all the way to Konoha. Countless people had promised him that his teammate would be alright…and yet she's dead. The bubble-gum haired girl that he loves is dead.

**-Hokage tower-**

"Get me her body now!"-Tsunade

"Yes my lady!"-Shizune

Shizune scrabbled out of the hokage's office and down the hall. Tsunade sat in her chair and began to write a letter. She understood what her decision would do to the village but she owed her apprentice this much. She had lived a long enough life filled with love, friendship, and gamboling. She wanted her student to have the same chance…except the gamboling part…not that.

"Lady Hokage, you requested Sakura Haruno's body be brought here immediately nad untouched."-Ninja

"Yes, bring her here and then leave."-Tsunade

"Understood."-Tsunade

Sakura's body was brought in on a stretcher and left in the middle of the room. The ninja left except for Shizune who was going to assist Tsunade in this forbidden jutsu. Tsunade had read through every scroll she could the previous day and written out her instructions of what to do once she's gone. She had talked to the council and they too were preparing themselves for what would be the sixth hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure that you want to do this?"-Shizune

"Yes, now don't ask me again!"-Tsunade

Tsunade began the jutsu and a trigram encircled the room. A hooded figure in a black cloak, carrying a scythe appeared. He looked at the two women and the dead girl that lay on the floor and understood his summons. He bent down and touched the girl's forehead. Sakura floated up into mid-air and her chest began to rise and fall as if she were alive. Then a bright white glow was brought into the room and Tsunade could see that it was Sakura's spirit. Tsunade watched the spirit enter the once lifeless body and then flow into Shizune's arms. The man in the cloak pointed towards Tsunade and she understood what he meant. Her soul left her body and disappeared, leaving behind her lifeless body.

"Lady Tsunade!"-Shizune

"Protect her."-Tsunade's spirit

"I will…I will Lady Tsunade!"-Shizune

The trigram disappeared and now the scene was a dead hokage and a now living pink-haired girl in the arms of Shizune. Shizune bent down and placed Sakura on the floor. An old lady from the council walked in and stared at the scene. Shocked ninja immediately took Tsunade away and then the attention refocused on the now living girl.

"So, Tsunade went through with it."-Council woman

"Yes, she did."-Shizune

""She must've really loved that girl."-Council woman

"She does."-Shizune

"Are the preparations ready for the sixth hokage?'-Council woman

"Yes, Naruto will be informed immediately."-Shizune

"Good, and the girl?"-Council woman

"Will be staying with Sasuke Uchiha until she has fully recovered and then it shall be her choice. Her stuff has already been moved there."-Shizune

"Very well then. I will be off then."-Council woman

**-Ichiraku Ramen-**

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the ramen stand and for once neither Sasuke nor Naruto were eating. They just stared into their food and picked at it. Then an anbu showed up with an official piece of parchment. He handed it to Naruto and told him that it was the final words of lady Tsunade.

"The final words? What's that old hag up to now?"-Naruto

**Dear Naruto,**

**I have made you may successor and you will be taking my place as hokage shortly after you receive this message. I was very pained after hearing about Sakura' death and sought a way to reverse it. I finally discovered a way to bring Sakura back but it is a forbidden jutsu that will cost me my life as a trade to get Sakura's back. Please forgive me for letting Sakura die in the first place and making your accent to Hokage so abrupt. **

**Oh, and tell the Uchiha that Sakura will be staying with him and that all her things have been moved into his house already. Naruto, don't you dare complain about this situation either, we both know that as Hokage you will be too busy doing paperwork and so you won't be able to take care of Sakura. Don't worry, Uchiha will do fine; he made me a promise after all. Oh, and as Hokage you can make some pretty sneaky arrangements, so enjoy. hint Sakura and Sasuke would make a great husband and wife, don't you think? hint **

**Sincerely, Lady Tsunade**

**The Fifth Hokage**

"S…Sasuke! Read this!"-Naruto

Sasuke grabbed the piece of parchment and read through it all. He blushed when it came to the part about him and Sakura getting married but he assumed the Dobe was too dim-witted to figure the hint out. Naruto was sad about Lady Tsunade's death but over-joyed that Sakura was alive again. He watched as Sasuke's face lit up at reading the letter. They both made a quick dash for the Hokage's Tower.

**-Hokage's Tower-**

Naruto was immediately taken by the council to discuss the orientation arrangements even though he wanted to desperately see Sakura. Sasuke snickered at that and took off towards the Hokage's office where he assumed he would find Sakura's whereabouts. When he arrived, Sakura was in Shizune's arms on the floor. He ran over to the two and instantly took Sakura out of Shizune's arms and into his own. He held her close and Shizune became worried that he might suffocate her but was happy to see Sakura's face glow a bright red from blushing when she awoke in Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura, I love you too..."-Sasuke

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, I…"-Sakura

"…And if you ever leave me again, I will personally bring you back to life and then kill you with my own bare hands."-Sasuke

"Umm, Sasuke, I think that might've been a little bit much."-Shizune

"No, you think?!"-Sakura

**-Two years later-**

"Oh, I get that old hag's message now!"-Naruto

"Really Naruto-Kun?"-Hinata

"Yeah, she wanted me to make them have children!"-Naruto

"Uh, I don't think that's what she meant, Naruto-Kun."-Hinata

"But they're already married; only thing left is kids!"-Naruto

"But Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan's pregnant with twins right now."-Hinata

"You're right! Then we'll have kids!"-Naruto

"W-What?!"-Hinata

"H-Hinata-Chan?! Are you alright?!"-Naruto

Hinata passed out on the floor at the idea of kids. She and Naruto have been married for a year now while Sasuke and Sakura have been married for a year and a half. Those two dated for a month before Sasuke proposed to her. Now Sakura is pregnant with twin boys that are do any day now.

"Lord Hokage!"-Ninja

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm in a bit of a situation right now?!"-Naruto

"No, Naruto-Kun I'm fine now."-Hinata

"Well, in that case, what is it?"-Naruto

"Sakura-Chan is in labor as we speak."-Ninja

"What does that mean?"-Naruto

"Naruto-Kun, that means Sakura-Chan's having the babies!"-Hinata

"W-What?!"-Naruto

"N-Naruto-Kun!"-Hinata

Naruto fainted after hearing that Sakura was having the babies…this may be awhile.

**-Hospital- (Birthing Room)**

"SASUKE-KUN, YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"-Sakura

"You didn't mind it last night…"-Sasuke

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"-Sakura

Sakura hits Sasuke in his lower area

"I…said…I hope you'll…be…alright…"-Sasuke

"Oh, if that's all."-Sakura

"I'll never forgive those kids for this…"-Sasuke

"Another push Sakura."-Nurse

"SASUKE I HATE YOU!"-Sakura

"WILL YOU GET THOSE KIDS OUT OF HER ALREADY?!"-Sasuke

**-Waiting Room-**

"Wow, last time we were here, was when…"-Ino

"Yeah, when the incident happened."-Tenten

"SASUKE-KUN, YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"-Sakura

"Was that Sakura-Chan?"-Kiba

"Yep, and she just hit the Uchiha below the belt…"-Neji

"That's one way to make sure he never touches her again."-Shikamaru

"Neji, how could you do this to me?! I'm going to have to go through THAT now!"-Tenten

"Reminder to self: Where a cup during the last month."-Neji

"That reminder goes double for me; Ino's due in two months. She's still griping about how Sakura beat her at having children."-Shikamaru

"Well, I wouldn't be griping so much if you weren't so slow."-Ino

"Hey, hey, hey! Never disrespect a man when it comes to sensitive issues like that. I'm sure Shikamaru can't help it."- Kiba

"HEY! WE'RE HERE! DID WE MISS ANYTHING?!"-Naruto

"SASUKE I HATE YOU!"-Sakura

"WILL YOU GET THOSE KIDS OUT OF HER ALREADY?!"-Sasuke

"Sakura-Chan hitting Sasuke's below the belt, Ino telling everyone how slow Shikamaru is in bed, all the guys have declared they are wearing cups when it comes to the last month of pregnancy, and Tenten wants to kill Neji for getting her pregnant."-Shino

"Wow, you kept up with all of that?! In the spirit of youthfulness, you are amazing!"-Lee

"Oh, I wonder how the happy couple are doing?"-Naruto

**-Birthing Room-**

"SASUKE UCHIHA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"-Sakura

"MY FAULT?! I THINK I REMEMBER YOU STRADDLING ME AT ONE POINT THROUGH ALL OF THIS AND THEN SCREAMING MY NAME OUT EVERY OTHER MOAN!"-Sasuke

"Sakura hits Sasuke again below the belt

**-Waiting Room-**

"This is boring…"-Naruto

"Not if you're watching what's happening in the birthing room."-Neji

"SASUKE UCHIHA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"-Sakura

"MY FAULT?! I THINK I REMEMBER YOU STRADDLING ME AT ONE POINT THROUGH ALL OF THIS AND THEN SCREAMING MY NAME OUT EVERY OTHER MOAN!"-Sasuke

"Sakura: 2 Sasuke: zero!"-Neji

"What does that mean?"-Naruto

"Count on how many times either Sakura-Chan or Sasuke win an argument."-Tenten

"So how is it that Teme hasn't won once yet?"-Naruto

"Simple, she's hit Sasuke below the belt twice now."-Neji

"Looks like I'll beat Sakura-Chan at having kids the second time!"-Ino

"Ino, don't you think one is enough?"-Shikamaru

"NO! I WANT TO BEAT SAKURA-CHAN!"-Ino

"Alright! Alright! Just remember that when you're giving birth to the baby."-Shikamaru

**-Birthing Room-**

"NARUTO-KUN! I WANT NARUTO-KUN IN HERE RIGHT NOW! HE ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT TO SAY TO THIS TEME! NARUTO-KUN!"-Sakura

"WE DON'T NEED THE DOBE IN HERE!"-Sasuke

"I SAID I WANT NARUTO-KUN! WHAT I WANT I GET!"-Sakura

Hits Sasuke once again below the belt

"Alright…we need…the…dobe…"-Sasuke

**-Waiting Room-**

"NARUTO-KUN! I WANT NARUTO-KUN IN HERE RIGHT NOW! HE ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT TO SAY TO THIS TEME! NARUTO-KUN!"-Sakura

"WE DON'T NEED THE DOBE IN HERE!"-Sasuke

"I SAID I WANT NARUTO-KUN! WHAT I WANT I GET!"-Sakura

"Sakura: 3 Sasuke: zero!"-Neji

"Hey, Sakura-Chan's calling for me!"-Naruto

"You better go Naruto-Kun!"-Hinata

"Too bad you don't have a cup!"-Kiba

"Sakura-Chan would never hurt me! Not when she can hurt the teme!"-Naruto

Naruto Leaves room

"He's a goner isn't he?"-Tenten

"Yep."-Neji

"So who's going to be the seventh Hokage?"-Ino

"You know what I noticed?"-Kiba

"What?"-Everyone

"We lose more hokage's by Sakura-Cahn's hands than any but she's still considered the most innocent girl in our entire village and everyone loves her."-Kiba

"Well, have you seen our past two Hokage's?"-Tenten

"Yeah, one was obsessed with gamboling and drinking while the other's stupid and obsessed with ramen."-Ino

"Point taken!"-Kiba

**-Birthing Room-**

Naruto enters

"Naruto-Kun! Yay! You're here!"-Sakura

"Of course I am, Sakura-Chan! I couldn't leave my favorite little sister and my two nephews with the teme!"-Naruto

"Dobe, don't make this worse…or I'll kill you!"-Sasuke

"DON"T THREATEN NARUTO-KUN!"-Sakura

"SAKRUA! DON'T!"-Sasuke

Hits Sasuke below belt

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!"-Naruto

"DOBE!"-Sasuke

"TEME! DON'T HURT ME!"-Naruto

"SASUKE-KUN! WHAT DID I SAY?!"-Sakura

"SAKURA! NO!"-Sasuke

Hits Sasuke below belt and breaks his hand with the next push

**-Waiting Room-**

"DON"T THREATEN NARUTO-KUN!"-Sakura

"SAKURA! DON'T!"-Sasuke

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!"-Naruto

"DOBE!"-Sasuke

"TEME! DON'T HURT ME!"-Naruto

"SASUKE-KUN! WHAT DID I SAY?!"-Sakura

"SAKURA! NO!"-Sasuke

"Sakura: 6 Sasuke: zero!"-Neji

"Wow, they seriously won't have children anymore!"-Ino

"Wow, Sasuke's going to need ice on that!"-Kiba

"No, one was when she broke his hand."-Neji

"Wow, note to self: Never get a girl pregnant!"-Kiba

"Wait, if Sakura-Chan's not going to have kids anymore then she'll beat me in not being able to have kids anymore!"-Ino

"INO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"-Shikamaru

Ino hits Shikamaru below the belt/ Shikamaru falls on the floor

"How does…Sasuke…do…it…?"-Shikamaru

"I think it's because he's small."-Kiba

"Hahaha! Good one! But he's about the same size as me."-Neji

Awkward moment

"How do you know this Neji-kun?"-Tenten

"The Byakugan does a lot more than see threw walls; how else do you think I picked you? You've got one of the most amazing bodies in Konoha!"-Neji

"GASP! NEJI'S A CLOSET PERVERT! Welcome to the club! We have meetings every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday at 6:30 at Konoha book store."-Kakashi

"Thank you! I might take you up on that offer."-Neji

Awkward moment #2

cough "Neji's gay!" cough -Kiba

"You better watch it Kiba before I reveal to everyone about why you and Akamaru are so close…you don't want them to know about your little bestiality."-Neji

Awkward moment #3

**-Birthing Room-**

"NARUTO-KUN! I NEVER WANT SASUKE-KUN TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"-Sakura

"ALRIGHT SAKURA-CHAN! AS HOKOAGE I DECLARE THAT SASUKE-TEME CAN NEVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN!"-Naruto

"NARUTO! MAKE THAT A LAW AND I'LL KILL YOU!"-Sasuke

"TEME! WHAT SAKURA-CHAN SAYS GOES! NO TRYING TO RAPE MY SAKURA-CHAN!"-Naruto

"DOBE! THAT'S IT!"-Sasuke

Sasuke chases after Naruto but then once again gets dealt a blow below the belt by Sakura

"Sakura…why...I thought….you…loved…me?"-Sasuke

"I do but I love Naruto-Kun more! He's my brother, you're just my husband; he's irreplaceable, your not."-Sasuke

"Wow, I never thought you'd say that Sakura-chan."-Naruto

"Sakura?"-Sasuke

**-Waiting Room-**

"NARUTO-KUN! I NEVER WANT SASUKE-KUN TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"-Sakura

"ALRIGHT SAKURA-CHAN! AS HOKOAGE I DECLARE THAT SASUKE-TEME CAN NEVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN!"-Naruto

"NARUTO! MAKE THAT A LAWAND I'LL KILL YOU!"-Sasuke

"TEME! WHAT SAKURA-CHAN SAYS GOES! NO TRYING TO RAPE MY SAKURA-CHAN!"-Naruto

"DOBE! THAT'S IT!"-Sasuke

"Neji, what's happening?"-Tenten

"Sakura: 7 Sasuke: zero!"-Neji

"Wow, poor Sasuke…I foresee a divorce after this."-Kiba

"Really, I foresee a surgery and a very apologetic Sakura-chan."-Shino

"Oh, I see everything Shino sees except Sakura-Chan being apologetic. I see Sasuke doing all the apologizing."-Ino

**-Birthing Room-**

"Push Sakura! You can do it!"-Nurse

Baby cries are heard throughout the room

"YAY! GO SAKURA-CHAN! ONE MORE!"-Naruto

"Come on, you can do this Sakura!"-Sasuke

"SHUT UP! I'M ONLY IN THIS PREDICAMENT BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO REVIVE YOUR STUPID CLAN!"-Sakura

Sasuke opens his mouth to reply

"DON'T DO IT TEME! FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR MANHOOD, DON'T DO IT!"-Naruto

"SAKURA, YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I REFUSED TO DO YOU ON THE TABLE! WELL, PEOPLE EAT THERE, SO NO! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"-Sasuke

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU IDIOT!"-Naruto

Sakura begins crying and then hits Sasuke…guess where?

"SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T CRY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TEME!"-Naruto

**-Waiting Room-**

"YAY! GO SAKURA-CHAN! ONE MORE!"-Naruto

"One more what?!"-Tenten

"Baby, the first has been born!"-Neji

"SHUT UP! I'M ONLY IN THIS PREDICAMENT BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO REVIVE YOUR STUPID CLAN!"-Sakura

"DON'T DO IT TEME! FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR MANHOOD, DON'T DO IT!"-Naruto

"SAKURA, YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I REFUSED TO DO YOU ON THE TABLE! WELL, PEOPLE EAT THERE, SO NO! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"-Sasuke

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU IDIOT!"-Naruto

"SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T CRY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TEME!"-Naruto

"Oh my god! He made Sakura-chan cry?!"-Ino

"That's it! Uchiha's going down!"-Tenten

Tenten pulls out kunai

"Now Tenten, don't do anything rash!"-Neji

"NO! HE MADE SAKURA-CHAN CRY!"-Tenten

"LET'S GET HIM!"-Ino

"Wow, two pregnant women on a rampage because one guy made another pregnant woman cry. Who thought I would ever see the day that this happens?"-Kiba

"Shut up Kiba!"-Tenten

Throws kunai at Kiba then Ino and Tenten storm into Birthing room

"We better go after them…"-Neji

"Wait, but we need you for the score!"-Kiba

"Oh yeah, Sakura: 8 Sasuke: zero!"-Neji

"Let's go…"-Hinata

"You're coming?"-Neji

"Yep!"-Hinata

"How troublesome…and to think, we'll be doing this same thing in two moths."-Shikamaru

"Well, you're not leaving me out here by myself!"-Kiba

Everyone decides to go into the birthing room

**-Birthing Room-**

"Sakura-Chan, please don't cry! I'll never let the Teme touch you again! You and the babies can come live with me! I'll even let you get a divorce!"-Naruto

"Naruto! She's just flustered right now and don't you dare get us a divorce!"-Sasuke

"Poor Sakura-Chan, it's going to be alright. Sasuke-teme isn't going to hurt you ever again!"-Naruto

"T…thank you, N-Naruto-Kun."-Sakura

Everyone enters

"SASUKE UCHIHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"-Tenten

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUR SAKURA-CHAN CRY!"-Ino

"WTF?!"-Sasuke

"Hey guys…"-Neji

"Hello Sakura-Chan, how are you doing?"-Hinata

"Yo! What's up?!"-Kiba

"Tenten-Chan, Ino-Chan, Hinata-Chan! I love you guys! You guys are the bestest!"-Sakura

"Sakura, bestest isn't a word."-Neji

"SHUT UP NEJI-KUN! IF SAKURA-CHAN USES BESTEST THEN IT'S A WORD!"-Tenten

Tenten hits Neji below belt…

"Ten…ten…I don't…understand?"-Neji

"Never talk bad about Sakura-Chan again and you will understand!"-Tenten

"One more push Sakura!"-Nurse

(I can't believe the nurse isn't scared by now?! Jeez…does this happen that often?)

"OH MY…"-Kiba

Kiba faints after what seeing the babies head start to come out

"Oh, Kiba-Kun, are you alright?!"-Hinata

"…"-Kiba

"He's going to be out for a bit."-Neji

"Troublesome…"-Shikamaru

"Ok, breathe Sakura; you're going to need to do one last push! The babies head is almost out!"-Nurse

Sakura gives a last push and the second baby comes out

"How is he? Is he alright?"-Sakura

"He's fine! You have two beautiful baby boys…"-Nurse

The nurse handed Sakura the babies and everyone in the room gets quiet as they watch how the new mother interacts with her children. Sasuke stares at the entire process and then kisses Sakura on the head after the nurse hands him ice. Naruto is jumping for joy and Kiba has finally woken up. Ino and Tenten are crying at the moment and the rest of the guys are standing in the back of the room with impassive faces.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for everything I said while you were in labor."-Sasuke

"You should be, I was in a lot of pain and you only made it worse."-Sakura

**-Two months Later-**

"So, how's Shikamaru doing?"-Sasuke

"Oh, he wore his cup."-Neji

"How are the twins Sasuke?!"-Tenten

"As annoying as ever…they're more like their mother in every way. They only possess my looks, but they have their mother's personality."-Sasuke

"Doesn't Kiji have green eyes like Sakura-Chan while Sota has onyx like you?"-Tenten

"Yeah, but their looks don't matter! What matters is that our boys are going to grow up to be loner emo boys like their father!"-Sakura

"That's good."-Tenten

"SHIKAMARU NARA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WOULD'VE BEAT SAKURA-CHAN IF YOU WEREN'T SO SLOW!"-Ino

"What just happened?"-Tenten

"Ino tried to hit Shikamaru in his lower area but hit the cup and is now kissing her hand."-Neji

"Poor Ino-Chan…she'll never beat me."-Sakura

"Isn't that the truth."-Sasuke

"Oi, Sasuke! I've been meaning to ask you; can you still have kids after all those hits Sakura-Chan dealt to you?"-Kiba

"Yeah, to be honest…Sakura's pregnant with our next child."-Sasuke

"W-WHAT?!"-Naruto

"N-Naruto-Kun!"-Hinata

Naruto fainted

"Wow, you guys sure get busy!"-Kiba

"Yep, and I already want to kill Sasuke-Kun for this! I just wanted a few months not being fat but he just had to knock me up again! The only good thing about this child is that it's a girl."-Sakura

"Wow, so you even beat Ino-Chan at having the first girl and having kids the second time."-Tenten

"Yep, like I said, Ino-Chan will never beat me because I will always be the first to give the gift of life."-Sakura

**End**


End file.
